A common method of forming memory devices is to form an array of devices (a so-called memory array), and to form control devices at a periphery of the array. The memory array can comprise, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) array comprising arrays of capacitors and transistors. The peripheral circuitry can comprise, for example, transistors. Frequently, the memory array circuitry and the peripheral circuitry will be covered by insulative materials. Conductive contact plugs can be formed to extend through the insulative materials to electrically connect peripheral circuitry and memory array circuitry to one another, or to other circuitry.
A continuing goal in semiconductor device fabrication is to minimize process steps. Accordingly, it would be desired to develop processing methods which reduce processing steps associated with forming memory array circuitry and peripheral circuitry.